New Year's Revolution (2005)
New Year's Revolution (2005) was the first annual New Year's Revolution pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment Raw brand. It took place on January 9, 2005, at the Coliseo de Puerto Rico in San Juan, Puerto Rico. The event was the first (and so far only) pay-per-view event produced by WWE to be held in Puerto Rico. Tickets for this event sold out in less than a month after being available for sale, marking one of the fastest selling events in the short history of the Coliseum. The main event was an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship between Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, Edge, Chris Jericho, and Chris Benoit. Triple H won the match and the championship after last eliminating Orton. One of the predominant matches on the card was between Kane and Gene Snitsky, which Kane won by pinfall after performing a Tombstone Piledriver. Another primary match on the card was Muhammad Hassan versus Jerry Lawler, which Hassan won by pinfall after executing a Reverse STO. Storylines On the December 13, 2004, episode of Raw, Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff scheduled an Elimination Chamber match between Triple H, Edge, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Batista and Randy Orton for New Year's Revolution. On the December 27 episode of Raw, all of the match's participants competed in singles matches, with the length of their match determining the entrance order at the Elimination Chamber match. If any of the participants lost their matches, the person who beat them would replace them in the Chamber match. All six participants won their matches, but Batista won his match in three minutes and two seconds, which turned out to be the shortest match length out of all participants. As a result, Batista earned the right to enter the Elimination Chamber match last. That same night, Bischoff made Shawn Michaels the Special Guest Referee for the match. On the following episode of Raw, the six participants wrestled each other in three separate matches. In the first match, Batista pinned Benoit after a Batista Bomb. Next, Edge pinned Jericho to score the victory. In the final match, Orton pinned Triple H after delivering an RKO. During the last match, the other four Chamber participants interfered when the referee was knocked out. On the September 13 episode of Raw, during a No Holds Barred match between Kane and Gene Snitsky, Snitsky accidentally pushed Kane on top of his on-screen wife Lita, who had interfered in the match. The match came to an immediate end as trainers and Emergency medical technicians took Lita on a stretcher to an ambulance, as she needed medical attention. In the storyline Lita was pregnant and as a result of the accident she suffered a miscarriage. Despite Snitsky's protestations, that the miscarriage was not his fault, Kane attacked Snitsky, leading to a bloody brawl on the October 4 episode of Raw, which led to a Weapon of Choice match between the two for Taboo Tuesday. The match was voted to be a steel chain match, where the only weapon that could be used was a steel chain. Snitsky defeated Kane at Taboo Tuesday after locking a steel chair around Kane's neck, and jumping onto it from the top rope, causing Kane to bleed from the mouth. In the following weeks, Snitsky would mock Lita's miscarriage before and during matches, using a "No Babies" road sign and a baby carriage in a street fight against Eugene. On the December 27 episode of Raw, Bischoff scheduled a match between Kane and Snitsky for New Year's Revolution. Lita also feuded with Trish Stratus over the WWE Women's Championship. On the October 25 episode of Raw, Stratus approached Lita backstage and told her that she had gained weight from her pregnancy, which led to Lita attacking Stratus. That same night, a match was made between the two for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series in which Stratus defeated Lita by disqualification after Lita hit Stratus with a steel chair. On the November 22 episode of Raw, Stratus defeated Lita and Molly Holly in a Triple Threat match for the title. After the match, Lita attacked Stratus and caused Stratus's nose to bleed.] On the December 6 episode of Raw, Lita defeated Stratus in the main event to capture the Women's Championship after performing a moonsault. On the January 3 episode of Raw, a rematch for the title was set for New Year's Revolution. The same night, Kane returned after weeks of inactivity to save Lita from being double-teamed by Snitsky and Trish Stratus. Aftermath The night after New Year's Revolution on Raw, Batista faced Randy Orton in a match for the position as number one contender for Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship. Orton won the match and the right to face Triple H at the Royal Rumble, whereas Batista would participate in and win the Royal Rumble match. At the same event, Triple H defeated Orton to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. At WrestleMania 21, Batista defeated Triple H to capture the title. The feud between Kane and Gene Snitsky continued on the January 17 episode of Raw. The two competed in a No Holds barred match, which ended after Kane chokeslamed Snitsky off of the stage. On January 31, Kane defeated Snitsky in a steel cage match after delivering a chokeslam off the cage's door. The feud between Trish Stratus and Lita ended after the event, as Lita suffered a legit injury. On the January 17 episode of Raw, however, Stratus mocked Lita's injury, but was chokeslammed by Kane. Edge was dissatisfied with Shawn Michaels's officiating during the Elimination Chamber match and defeated Michaels in a singles match at the Royal Rumble. At a house show in Winnipeg, Canada, Eugene (who was replaced by Jonathan Coachman after he suffered a legit ruptured left patella tendon in their match at New Year's Revolution) and William Regal lost the World Tag Team Championships to La Résistance (Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier). La Résistance lost the titles back to William Regal and his new partner, Tajiri, on the February 7 episode of Raw. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * New Year's Revolution Category:New Year's Revolution Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2005 Pay-Per-View Events